exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joev14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battle Machines page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:06, 2010 April 17 Request of Administration Power Hello. I am Smarty35 and I would like to have Administration power. Why? Well, because I find that this wiki is ... lacking, and I would greatly like to clean it up. You have my word that I will not abuse this power. It would simply be much more expedient if I were to be able to delete unnecessary pages myself instead of having to plant a delete tag on them and leave them, hoping someone will notice. Please respond. Thank you, and with all due respect, --– Smarty35 (Kanohi Suletu) ( ) 15:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) EXCUSE ME! I have added almost 100 pages to this wiki, and you just deleted about ten, please stop imediatly, or I will be forced to go to drastic measures, I am going to soon become an admin, and I may give you admin powers also, if you prove yourself worthy of them, thank you. Joev14 20:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Many of those pages where completely unnecessary. I have no power to actually delete the page; just place delete tags on them. If 10 pages were deleted, they were your doing. The reasons were summarized. If you have any objections please remember you can revert the page, and speak to me. I'm sure we can settle any disputes in a civilized manner. --– Smarty35 (Kanohi Suletu) ( ) 20:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. In the Shadow of the Statue 22:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I salute to you! Hello. ^_^ Mlle.Hacksaw RE: Contest Yes, I will be participating in that contest. So, you know what sexual orientations are, right? Heterosexual, Homosexual, Bisexual, Pansexual, there's just -so- many. Me, I'm -asexual-, which means I don't feel any "attraction" whatsoever. I'm free of those yucky feelings! :D Yes, I will add a picture when I get the chance. Mlle.Hacksaw 20:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Gmail No, I do not have one, and I don't plan on getting an account. Is that okay? Mlle.Hacksaw 20:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Request Yes, that doesn't take much work, but I'm a little'' busy at the moment. Mlle.Hacksaw 20:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Timezone Québec, Canada. I will work on those stubs now. Mlle.Hacksaw 21:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Personal Message I have recieved and replied your PM, sir. :) One question, is 'Eve' really part of Hitomi's full name? If it is, where did you get that piece of information? Mlle.Hacksaw 22:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Wow, awesome. I didn't know that. Any other interesting trivia? Mlle.Hacksaw 22:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *snickers* That's hilarious! Haha! I've really got to get all those code bricks. Mlle.Hacksaw 22:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Emails I haven't recieved your email -with- the pictures yet, no... I will reply your BZP message when I recieve it. Mlle.Hacksaw 22:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) What a beautiful broken mountain Yeah, I think that picture is great. But I personally prefer the 'skinnier' mountain. Hah, but that's just me. Where is that picture from? I've seen it somewhere... The map idea is awesome, but nonono, I'm terrible at planning maps. Mlle.Hacksaw 00:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Work, work, work! *explodes* You've given me a lot of jobs already. D: But if I come accross good pictures, I'll get them to you. Good luck! Mlle.Hacksaw 01:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i want 2 join... iouwenihwiocrfeits Johnny. Hello there! Hey, you still active? I'm starting to like Exo-Force. Nice wiki you've got here, by the way. I could help with some of the coding. I'm rather good at that. --'ThatDevil ''' 04:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Great to hear your still active! :For the first point, I can only do that with sysop rights, and I don't actually know how to do it. But I can ask a friend of mine on another wikia and I'm sure he'd tell me. Just tell me what you'd like to there (i.e. you change what it says to (for example) a basic tutorial (it's hard to explain)). :Secondly, that can be done by doing this: . Is that what you meant? :That's easy! I'll start today. I could also make a battle machine infobox that could be used on the battle machine pages. See here (template), or here (as seen on page), for an example. I can change the headings and stuff. And I can make infoboxes for characters, objects and pretty much anything. --''ThatDevil '' 05:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry In response to your inquiry, no he has not been active on the fan fiction wiki for over 2 years --Turok Obama 01:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inovassion, Where is he? Hi there, I've looked through your wiki and there is no user by the name of "Inovassion". On your talk page, the first section is a welcoming message from a Community Central Wiki person. This normally means that there are no previous active admins or 'crats, and creators of a wiki are automatically made bureaucrats. Also, the user has never made any edit to the RuneScape Clans wiki. I don't know what else to do to help? If you need any further assistance in finding a user or have any other questions or inquiries please feel free to message me and I'll be happy to help. Thanks, MinigameGod talk * Haha, okay. Well I did some research for "Ivanovsson" and found his last edit was August 2009. The chances of finding him are pretty slim because he's probably logged out of his Wiki account for good. He has also edited on the RuneScape wiki, Tom and Jerry Wiki and the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki from what I can find. Can I ask, why you want/need to find him? MinigameGod talk Missing Person I regret to inform you the last edit by Ivanovsson on our wiki was done in 2009 and to what appears to be random pages. If anyone would know they are probably retired from our wiki. I hope you the best of luck in finding this person, might I ask why they are needed? Also, it may be possible to contact them by email using one of the special pages. Hope this helps. 03:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Well if it separate from the wikia project I can't really help you to contact him. To fix the main page though, use the page to contact a wikia staff member who will help in anyway possible. Lastly, I don't know "Happyface414", nor have I been in contact with anyone from this wiki. Sorry I can't be of more assistance, Mini. Here you are: http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Ivanovsson Hope this helps you in contacting him. Thou I'm still not certain why you need to. 03:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey I noticed the info you put on Mini's talk page what seems tk be the problem with the home page? Or what's broke? 03:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Side bar??? Sounds like monobook... Did this occure when the wiki theme changed? 03:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to make an assumption that he probly toggled the theme pref and put you guys on the new theme ahead of time. Not sure hos that would be done but it's gone forgood now due to the theme update edit your menues by ur word logo to make them more effective. 03:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply OKay, first all, that's a pretty basic template. And no, I did not knwo the wikia was pink, and no one can change the skin without sysop rights... What rich text? I have no knowledge of the Exo-Force storyline, or any of the sets. Like I said, I am starting to get into Exo-Force. I have no idea about anything to do with this wikia from this point forward, so I don't know who created this wikia. Check . Then check . Who ever has sysop rights, that is not on the first list is the site creator. As for contacting them, email them, or leave a message on they're talk page. If they do not reply, obvivously they are inactive. --''ThatDevil '' 04:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just tell me what eras each of the robots go in, and I'll do it (as I know nothing about Exo-Force :P) --''ThatDevil '' 04:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep yep. As soon as I finish. --''ThatDevil '' 04:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Which era? --''ThatDevil '' 05:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I meant side, sorry. --''ThatDevil '' 05:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to do no.1 I'll do no.2 later, as I'm doing no.1 now. I'll add it. :) --''ThatDevil '' 05:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) See ya! I think I might stop after I've done all the human robots. I have other things to do. I'll do the rest tomorrow or some time. --''ThatDevil '' 06:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates Template:BM List Humans Template:BM List Robots <-- Is that what you meant? Also, I think you should demote the inactive admins. Wolf-song hasn't edited since september last year. Sparky! hasn't edited since June last year. :) --''ThatDevil '' 05:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ivanovsson I'm sorry Joey. I haven't seen him in two years. Look for him on ther EXO_Force sites. -- 22:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh, I see. But still, if they're inactive and don't do much. Yeah yeah. I'm epic at coding remember. Admin on two other wikias. I'll do some for you. And yes! That would be nice. --''ThatDevil '' 04:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Please... Hi, hey Please you can Edit the other Comics on your Wiki. and I give more Publicity Tahu TKP 18:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Publicity Hi, The Group now Stay on Facebook. Click Here Tahu TKP 03:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah mate. --''ThatDevil '' 05:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm kinda busy right now.... sorry. --''ThatDevil '' 05:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry, but I HAVE TO do this. Admin-ness. Sorry. I'll read up on Exo-Force another time. Sorry. --''ThatDevil '' 05:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I am sorry. But not right now. Sorry. --''ThatDevil '' 05:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Please. Incredible, Hey Where you find The Comic Images, give me the page please, and where find the Comics Match to: Comic 1: The First Battle images Tahu TKP 18:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm the new guy. I'm just an Exo-Force fan. How do I edit tables on the Battle Machine articles? Not a Problem. Not a Problem, Is Extrnge, You are the first person on edit my Exo-Force Wiki Tahu TKP 23:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank You, Men for create the page: Comic 1:On the Mysterious Sentai Mountain To One Day you need my help no doubt to ask Tahu TKP 01:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) On Thanks I Give you 5 users forever activate state, and I Help with the Stubs Tahu TKP 00:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE::: Ah! Terribly sorry for being inactive! You see, I was doing some heavy coding on the SP Wiki, and admin duties on BRW and BMBW. As well as contributing on CBW. (Sorry for the acronyms :)). I also have a big project (a side from re-writing two of my storylines) on the SP Wiki. I am re-writing the Manual of Style. But, I think I can also contribute here. Okay, I have no idea what/how Gtalk works... :S Yeah. Sorry. And wow, thanks for considering that. Thanks. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) (<-- Yeah, that too! 3rd in command.) :C: Will do, boss. :P I changed by sig for here: -- 01:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I might disappear suddenly. -- 02:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Like I might have to go. And I might not be able to say bye. And the fact my laptop might run out of charge. -- 02:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC)